


White Collar Worker

by smutisthenewblack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Boss/Employee Relationship, Couch Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Employee!Louis, Happy Ending, Harry's kinda a bastard, M/M, Massage, Neck Kissing, Oh and Also, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top!Harry, blowjob, boss!harry, bottom!Louis, handjob, idk what else, if thats what you need, obviously not tea, running away after sex, worker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutisthenewblack/pseuds/smutisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles - uncompassionate and single head of the company.<br/>Louis Tomlinson - just a worker from the staff department. Nothing extraordinary except one thing: Louis has a hopeless crush on Harry. And of course he'll be given a wonderful chance to invite his boss to his house 'for a cup of tea'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little bit about Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White collar worker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228247) by Драгомир. 



The clock showed 10 am and the massive British company Pearson has already started its working day. A day that isn't really deviate than the others: the same everyday interviews, papers, documents. The same headache, after all. Everywhere some people are walking in strict suits, with stone hard expressions on their faces: everywhere is prevailing that tense working atmosphere. 

Pearson was, indeed, London's biggest company, has made a great success and is different with his qualified, educated and incredibly ambitious workers. But, of course, all that success depends on one and only person, who was seated in his cabinet and had told his secretary to not bother him for a few hours, since he had a bunch of work to get done and with his, sometimes very annoying workers interrupting him, there's no chance he would ever finish all of that. 

Everyone thinks that if the company is big then its owner has to be appropriate: a serious man in proper age, with huge experience and stone character. Everything is just like that expect his age.

Harry Styles, that was sitting with a frown on his face, reading some papers, was the told owner. He was only 27, which is considered really young to own a company like that. But everyone, who knows Mr Styles better, for instance all his workers know that he's the best candidate for this. Uncompromising, but just perfect to make his workers breathe carefully around him, sensible and, most importantly, fair. In companies like his, where thousands of people are working, it's quite difficult to solve the problems and make everyone work without frequent quarrels. He had to fix everything and be careful to not make his workers hate him.

Everyone knows, that those important people, like Styles, are not doing well in their personal lives. And Harry is not an exception. He was absolutely single. His parents were living in another city and he almost never has time to visit them, because his work requires to be nearby all the time. Friends he didn't have, either because everyone, who wanted to be friends, actually wanted one thing - his money. And Harry understood that and that's why he stopped even trying to make friends. 

He can tell himself that he doesn't need anyone, all he wants, that he lives perfectly well without them, that he doesn't need a person who would wait him at home after his work. And returning to his huge, marvelous house every evening, or more likely night, he understands, that is just lying to himself shamelessly. Everyone needs someone who would listen to their meaningless words and simply be there for them.

But sadly Harry Styles didn't have that someone. 

It would be a mistake to say that Harry was bad-looking. Not at all. He has got incredibly beautiful features: tall frame, big, emerald eyes and a prodigious smile, that could be seen very, very seldom.  
Many of his coworkers would like to have at least a one night stand with him because, well, Harry, indeed, was a handsome man. But what pushed everyone away was his character. 

Seemed like he wasn't interested in all the girls that tried to flirt with him and invite him for a cup of coffee. He was never seen in any girl's company, no one knew about his personal life but one thing was clear - he was alone. Miserably alone. 

"Mr Styles, someone wants to meet you", the voice of his secretary was heard from the telephone on his table.

Harry took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking away from his vital papers for a short period of time. 

"Not now, Gloria, I'm busy." With that he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Styles, but the whole staff department is here, and clearly they're pissed off. Here are at least 10 of them", the girl said.

God, what is it this time?

Harry sighed heavily and clicked the button again:

"Okay, let them in."

Within a minute a few men were standing in front of him.

"Mr Styles", said the bravest of them, Kevin. "We apologize for disturbing you, but this is extremely important."

They were amazing workers, Harry knew that, he had interviewed every single one of them, after all. They were just too gossip-y and jealous of others. Sometimes Styles thought that this group of men was worse than girls. 

"Seat yourself", Harry pointed at the black leather couch beside the wall, but even that wasn't enough for all of them so three of the men remained in their position. "You have all my attention." 

"Louis Tomlinson", said the other man, Scott.

Harry mentally rolled his eyes. 

"What is it, again? And what did he do this time?", Styles asked absolutely calmly, trying to hide his little smile. He didn't know Louis personally because the advertising branch was taken care of by another director, but the fact, that this is the third time when someone comes to complain about him, says that he is quite a thing.

Literally two weeks ago Kevin came to his cabinet with Josh, claiming that Louis was awful, flirts with everyone, goes to 'drink a cup of coffee' with his co-workers all the time, doesn't dress properly and is guilty in everything that goes wrong. What was their deal with Louis - Harry didn't know, but he decided to find out who he was and why every male worker didn't like him. 

Obviously, the reason was too trivial: Louis was the 'star' of his branch, shining advertiser and females' favorite. Easy going, adorable, real gentleman. At least that's what Gloria, Harry's secretary and the person who's aware of what's going on in that company, told about him. 

Harry sighed for the tenth time in past thirty minutes and looked at the men, gathered in his cabinet, trying to understand why would such mature and intelligent workers of the famous company came to complain about a guy from the branch of cadres. This is not a fucking kindergarten, for god's sake.  
But jealousy is a strong thing.

"And what do you want me to do?", asked them Harry, lowering his gaze on the papers in front of him, thinking about sleep that he surely won't get this night.

"Fire him!", someone immediately exclaimed.

"He must stop acting like that."

"Warn him about this."

"He's a fucking faggot."

The last remark was the one to piss Harry off completely. Like his headache wasn't enough and this crowd of furious men just gathered to make his day even worse. 

"Stop." Harry said in his low voice but it was loud enough for everyone to hear him and straighten. "This is my company and I won't bear such childlike behavior. How old are you? You can't come here and blame someone without proper explanations. I will figure that out. Now leave."

His workers hurriedly stood up to leave silently. Kevin was the last and was already next to the door, when he asked: "When will You do that."

The look that his boss gave him was enough for him to leave without thinking twice. The smack of the door announced that his cabinet was empty again, allowing Harry to carry on his work. He shook his head, unnoyed, and put on his glasses, taking the next paper in his hands. But before doing that he clicked the black button and said:

"Don't bother me with nonsense like this anymore, Gloria."

***

Fatigued from his day full of work, Harry drove his car along the sombre, empty streets, turning to his all-too-familiar neighborhood. Parked his car in the garage, locked it and made his way to the building yawning.

Styles as always was the last to leave the office, staying up late, even when Gloria was gone. But his slogan was: work, work and work again. The watch on his wrist is showing 10 pm and all he wants to do is relax and loosen up. 

The neighborhood, where Harry is living is quite rich and his apartment is in three-storeyed building, so of course it doesn't have an elevator. 

Walking up the stairs, Harry heard quiet groaning and several curses. 

"Must've paid for the delivery so they would carry my stuff to my apartment. Now go and suffer", the stranger's voice was heard and after two steps Harry saw the person whom the suitcases belonged to. 

First thing that was noticeable in him were his clothes. The guy that was in front of him, trying to carry his things to the apartment was dressed very brightly, which even seemed inappropriate for Styles, since he was used to seeing his workers in strict, dark suits. 

The guy that surely wasn't more than twenty five years old was dressed in blue converse, bright-red jeans, sky-blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black suspenders, and his outfit completed a yellow scarf that was wrapped around his neck. And no matter the fact that he was dressed in all colors of the rainbow, it didn't seem ludicrous. It even amazed Harry, how that guy could match his clothes that well. 

"God, told myself to not buy everything that's for sale. No, of fucking course I had to", the guy continued ranting under his breath, without noticing Harry, that was standing behind him quietly.

While listening to his voice, Harry couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips, at the sight in front of him. It was actually good, especially with those skin tight jeans on. 

He cleared his throat to make his presence evident and that's when the person turned around, cutting off his deal with the suitcases. 

At first his face expressed shock, even some kind of consternation but then he smiled radiantly, so wide that it seemed like he could light up the whole gloomy hallway.

"Mr Styles!", this time was heard the guy's normal voice, instead of his muttering. "What a surprise."

At first Styles frowned, not understanding how this guy knows his name. But then, when he examined him from head to toe again, it hit him. It is Louis Tomlinson himself, the headache of all the male workers of the staff departmnent. 

And everything was exactly as they described: young, bright and conspicuous. They just forgot to tell that he was extremely charming and alluring with his shimmering smile, messy hair and blue eyes.

Harry coughed a little. After all he wasn't used to meeting his workers outside of the office and now he has no idea what to talk about. 

"Good evening, Louis", he said finally and the pure sound of laughter was heard.

"You don't have to be so formal, and besides I'm younger than you", Louis said, grinning.

Harry nodded, lowering his eyes to the giant suitcases and being the gentleman he is, asks: "Do you need help?" 

"Oh, I'll be more than grateful."

Harry took both suitcases in his hands in one motion and carried them up the stairs.

"Second floor, apartment 37", Louis said, glancing the way Harry did everything with ease. He put these in next to the door, noting with surprise that it was right in front of his, about what he told Louis right away. 

"What, really?" Louis genuinely shocked, shaking his head to swip off the hair from his face. "Then, I think, I have to invite you for a cup of tea."

Tomlinson was so charming and adorable, Harry couldn't bring himself to decline the offer and besides, they live right next to each other, so he can leave whenever he wants to. And there's nothing bad in a cup of tea with his worker, right?

"Why not", he finally says and Louis' face literally lights up, as he opened the door for Harry to enter.


	2. A little bit about Louis

Louis Tomlinson's brain works good only in emergency situations that's why when he needed to make decisions in seconds, solutions were easily found.

Just like now: he saw that Harry was about to leave and instantly invited him to his house, biting his lip, hoping that he didn't seem too desperate.

Harry was silent for a few seconds and thausands of thoughts made their way to Louis' brain. He regretted offering it that fast, after all he may look importunate, or maybe Harry had other plans, or maybe he was being just frivolous. But Tomlinson simply couldn't let Harry go just like that.

Harry Styles - the person that has made Louis go crazy since the day he started working at 'Pearson' and saw him standing next to the elevator, deep in thoughts. Everything in him seemed perfect: his incredibly beautiful, yet so serious and concentrated face, his curly hair, that Louis was desperate to touch, his forest-green eyes, his hands with veins pooped up on them but the most marvelous thing about him were his lips. Louis couldn't bring himself to move his gaze from them, especially now, when, thinking, Harry opened them up a bit and they looked so entertaining.

Louis swallowed heavily. Oh.

"Why not," Harry said and Louis couldn't help the smile that made its way to his lips.

That's the reason, why Louis is currently standing in his kitchen, trying to make his shaking hands open the bottle of wine that he got in honor of housewarming. There won't be any more proper situation to drink this, anyway. Meanwhile Harry is sitting in the bright living room with a rosy couch in the corner, his hands locked on his lap, while he was examining the room.

  

It's literally unbelievable that the man of Louis' dream is sitting on his couch right now and waiting him. He still can't believe it. 

  

Taking down the wine glasses Louis' hands kinda gave up and one of glasses fell on the floor, breaking into pieces.

"Louis? What happened?" Harry's worried voice was heard, and something could actually happen to Louis but because of that divine voice.

"N-nothing, everything is okay. Coming," he answered, collections the broken glass and throwing it away.

Before taking the bottle and two wineglasses, he leaned on the table, inhaling sharply. Man up, Tomlinson. So what that he could only dream of Harry Styles in his living room? So what that he's currently sitting there, waiting him? So what that only the thought about what is going to happen, when they're alone in the room, makes Louis' dick twitch?

"Here I am," smiling in his wonderful way, said Louis, appearing in the living room and putting everything on the little table. Noticing the look on Harry's face he added: "Its Friday, the end of the week, it's allowed to drink something better than tea," he winked, as Harry's glare softened.

At first Harry was quiet decent, silently playing with the glass of wine and answering to multiple questions. But the strong liquid did its work well and soon Harry was acting like a completely different person. 

He was talking with such enthusiasm in his voice, laughing loudly and, shit, Louis could swear, he hadn't seen something more flawless than his boss' smile. And these dimples? Who knew that they existed? Why did he have to hide them from the world? God, give Louis the strength to control himself and not do anything stupid.

Finally, when it has been an hour since they started drinking, Harry stood up bluntly, almost falling but luckily he was quick enough to grab the chair next to him.

"I.. I think it's the time I go," he announced. "You are amazing, Louis, but I have so many work to get done..."

Louis immediately jumped from the couch, his facial expression changing. He understands that it's the most logical ending of this evening and that they formally became acquainted only today, an hour ago, but he doesn't want to let him go. It's beyond his power.

That's why, approaching him, Tomlinson swiftly put his hand on Harry's shoulder, seating him on the couch.

"Why to hurry? You have two days to finish everything. Or-" he swallowed, scared to say those words out loud, "is there someone waiting for you?"

Luckily his fears weren't right.

"No, I live alone," Harry answered, relaxing automatically, when Louis started smoothly massaging his shoulders, skillfully pressing on the right spots.

"How come such handsome, intelligent, responsible man like you lives completely alone?" Louis asked him, continuing massaging his shoulders and neck.  
"I think every normal girl would enjoy sharing with you a whole eternity."

"Mhm... Yeah, like that, good," Louis kept standing behind his boss, massaging and enjoying the reaction.  
"Wait!" Harry said suddenly, then pulled off, unbuttoning his coat and taking it off. After that he unbuttoned his snow-white shirt and bared his shoulders and half of his back, opening a sight to his protigious body and a few tatoos. Louis blinked frantically. When did it get this hot in the room. "Much better now. Can you, please, carry on?"

And who is Louis to decline?

He slowly, unsurely touched the hot skin with his cold hands, starting to tumble and stroke his wide shoulders non hurriedly, trying not to die from the tension between them, which was hard to do, considering the sounds, leaving Harry's cherry lips. Seriously, Louis was having an ear orgasm. Styles was groaning inaudibly breathing heavily and just perfectly completed the mission 'Drive Louis Tomlinson crazy, without putting any effort in it."

"Harder, Lou.." he breathed out and it sounded so erotic, Louis couldn't last any longer.

Leaning a bit, Louis, not stopping the massage, a sweetly touched Harry's neck with his lips, noting, how he yanked away. Tomlinson freeze, waiting for a reaction and seconds later an husky 'continue' was heard.

And it was all Louis needed. Louis kissed his neck again, this time more forcibly, making Harry tilt his head to the side, giving more access to his skin. Tomlinson's right hand lay on his chest, slowly making its way down, while his lips were caressing his neck.

"Come to me," Harry murmured and Louis couldn't restrain.

Walking to him and standing right in front of him, Louis stopped, doubting his next actions. However, Harry spread just his legs wider, clapping his knees, as if inviting him to sit on his lap, which the younger man did

Just as the blue-eyed sat on Harry's lap, he immediately pulled him closer by his waist. Louis wiggled his thighs a little, making his boss inhale sharply, and smiled to himself. Right now Harry is completely relaxed; he even tilted his head back, enabling Louis to do whatever he wanted.

And Louis, like a kitten, did everything, so his "owner" was satisfied. He kissed his neck gently, slowly drifting his tongue along the skin and breathing in his flavor, getting lost in his feelings. His hands touched Styles' torso, running his hands along the hips, making their way lower, to his belly button, and lower.

Harry grabbed his hand, rising his head to look at him. The distance between them was so tiny, almost unnoticeable, that Louis could feel the older man's breath on his face. Harry's eyes were clouded and his awfully alluring and desirable lips were so close and a bit opened up, appealingly.

Styles pressed his forehead to Louis', barely touching his lips and not tearing his gaze off.

"And what are you going to do next?" he asked quietly, licking his lips.

God knows that it wasn't in Louis' plans to seduce his hot boss. He invited him in absolutely pure intentions, he just wanted to thank him for help, drink a little for their acquaintance and that's it. Besides, Harry was a bit drunk and he probably wouldn't do this, if he was sober. And Tomlinson knew that it wasn't good for him to take advantage of this situation, that in the morning Styles most likely will fret and fume, maybe he'll fire Louis but, fuck, he just couldn't bare the temptation even more.

That's why he closes his eyes, almost blindly finds Harry's lips and kisses them. Pleasantly, too softly, as if enjoying the feeling and the fact that those lips actually were more delicious than he's ever imagined. Not resisting any more, Louis bites his lower lip and pulls away with his teeth, licking the displeasant feeling away immediately.

But it wasn't enough for Harry. He cautiously touched Tomlinson's chin, pulling him down, making him open his mouth wider, giving his tongue more access to enter it. He lets out a low groan, when their tongues touched each other, licking Louis' tongue again, pulling the body, sitting on him, even closer with his hands.

Tomlinson was slowly perishing from the satisfaction, starting to thrust into the body under him unhurriedly, making at least some kind of friction between them, since the pressure in his pants was growing with immense speed.

The kiss became from sweet to desperate, Harry was kissing and biting Louis' plump lips mercilessly, touching with his tongue everything he could reach. Louis, on the other hand, took off his shirt completely, enjoying the smooth, muscular skin under his hands. Harry started to get rid of Louis' big amount of clothing. 

Breaking the kiss, Louis crashed his lips on the skin of Harry's neck, lowering bit by bit, licking his nipples, slowly makes his way to Harry's pants. Looking at him through his lashes, biting his lip seducively, starting slowly, as if teasing, unzip the pants. Finally, when everything was done with the pants and briefs, in front of Louis was quite a sight in form of his boss's hard dick. Tomlinson even licked his lips at the sight and heard Harry's breathing get heavier right away.

Looking directly in the emerald eyes, Louis lowered his head and slowly licked the head, mumbling satisfied. Perfect.

From that simple movement Harry inhaled sharply and grabbed the back of Louis' head. The younger man understood everything without a word escaping Harry's lips, taking the member into his mouth the next moment, without breaking the eye contact. He started to work with his head, massaging the balls with his hand, listening to the low, muffled sounds Harry was making. Pulling away a bit, Louis licked along the dick, closing his lips again and starting to work more heartily. 

It was making Harry crazy. Grabbing the blue-eyed seducer's hair with both hands this time, he thruster deeply into his mouth, trying not to go lose his mind from the unbearable heat, coming from the below. Right now he wants just one thing: to feel those delicate lips on his dick and never stop. Wanted to fuck that sinful mouth completely, that by the time was taking the whole member. He did.

Harry started to thrust into thet intolerably amazing mouth, gripping the short hair in his hand and going deeper, tilting his head back and starting to moan from satisfaction. The pace was fast, Harry's thrusts became sharper and deeper, but Louis didn't seem to complain, seemed like he loved the fierceness, the way Harry fucked his mouth, almost not controlling his screams.

It was mellifluous but Harry didn't want to cum like that. He wanted more. Wanted everything that Louis was willing to give him. That's the reason, why he raised him to the level of his face and almost choked from the way Louis' perfect face looked: unfocused stare, red swollen lips, with drops of come on the corners, and just a look of marvelously fucked slut which he was right now.

Harry licked Louis' lips at first, kissing him again, licking into it deeply as though trying to feel his own taste. His hands demandingly squeezed the younger boy's ass through the fabric of the briefs and he turned them around, now hovering over him, never braking the kiss.

"Turn around," he whispered heavily, barely controlling his voice.

Louis did as he was told so without unnecessary questions and felt right away how Harry started to take off his briefs, kissing his neck, his back, stroking hips with his hands and gripping that amazing butt again.

Louis was melting, starting to moan from those simple touches, burying his head in the pillow. And the next second, when he feels how Styles spread his cheeks, looks at his hole, and licks it wet, too dirty and wicked, he screams into the pillow. He feels the mind blowing heat, and feels the unbearable wetness of his tongue, that thrusted into him in one sharp motion, making a scream escape Tomlinson's throat.

He continued moving his tongue, fucking Louis' so tight and entertaining hole, spreading the cheeks even more, thrusting deeper and listening to the blue-eyed lad's crazy screams with pure satisfaction.

"God... Fuck, yeah!" Louis moaned into the pillow, trying to get more, grabbing the sheets in his hands and dying with every passing second.

But then Harry pulled away, turning Louis on his back and grabbing his hips with one hand, licking his lips to share the taste.

"Sweet," he breathed out, kissing Louis abruptly. "So amazingly sweet, God."  
Louis noticed, that Harry's eyes were so dark and he felt like he could cum just from that look.

Meanwhile Harry was hovering over Louis, kissing his lips once more, entering into him with two fingers, immediately touching the sweet spot just in right way to make Louis arch his back, grimacing and throwing his head on the pillow, biting his lower lip. The curly man continued, adding the third finger and noticing, how Louis sits on them himself and tries to make them go deeper.

Pulling his fingers out and hearing Louis' whine under him, he took his dick in his hand, guiding it to his hole and entered at once, holding Tomlinson by his waist and biting his shoulder to stop himself from screaming. And Louis wasn't even trying to stop himself, moaning high and loud, digging his short nails into Harry's neck.

Harry pulls out only to thrust with more force and the smack, that was heard in the living room, making the autmosphere even hotter.

"H-Harry-" moans Louis, desperately trying to move his hips, "M-More, deeper, yeah..."

Thrust. Another one. Tight grip. Strong hands grip the hips. Solid fingers sure as hell will leave marks on the young skin, but none of them could give a fuck. Messy, wet kisses. Lips, tongues, teeth, bites - everything merged into one.

Harry thrusted deeper, hitting the spot accurately, hearing their screams. Louis fucking liked it. Liked how amazing Harry's face looked during sex. Liked the way he roughly clenches his body. Liked how huge he was, compared to him. But most of it he liked how Harry literally fucked him into the couch, completely, thrusting deep into him.

Tomlinson moans, spreads his legs wider. Wiggles, tries to sit deeper, get more, be fucked so bad, that he won't be able to sit properly the whole week after.

The blue-eyed boy moans again, raising his head and meeting with Harry's dark eyes, that thrusts with so much force, groaning and grabbing his hips even tighter. He takes Louis' dick on his right hand, jerking him off, trying to do it just as fastly as he was fucking him.

The last thrust. Final screams. And Harry cums deep inside Louis, pulling out cautiously and watching the way his sperm streams down Tomlinson's thighs. Fascinating. 

Lazily the smaller man grabs the tissues, that were on the table, and starts to wipe himself, giving half of them to the curly one. When finished, Harry collapses into the couch next to Louis, thanking him mentally for choosing a big couch to buy, and finds a comfortable position behind him, burying his head into the neck, enjoying his scent.

"You were amazing," he wheezes out, hugging him by the waist. "Now I'll remember you, Louis Tomlinson," kissing his neck for the last time, Harry falls asleep, too tired from the wild sex and wine.

And Louis decided to follow him, collapsing in his warm embrace. 

Let's just hope Harry will remember and accept everything when he sobers up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update this yesterday but I accidentally deleted half of the chapter, so I had to translate it again.  
> (don't even ask me, how is it possible to accidentally delete half of the chapter)


	3. A little bit about them

Sitting in his office and as always telling Gloria not to bother him, Harry had to concentrate on his work. There's just one little thing: how can some fucking papers and contracts make sense, when all he can think about is the ocean-blue eyed boy from staff department?

Harry knew that he had played like coward, because just as he woke up, he understood that wasn't in his room, since he hadn't invited anyone to his house. And the guy he was holding so closely, was his employee. And Harry hadn't been drunk enough not to remember the events from the previous evening. So he cautiously, trying not to wake the owner of the apartment, stood up, found his things, that were thrown somewhere near the table, put them on and glancing at the sleeping boy, that looked so young and nice, for the last time, simply ran away.

And the following two days literally didn't leave his house, sitting there, like in shelter and praying that Louis wouldn't show up, demanding him to explain everything.

But somewhere deep in his heart he knew that Tomlinson would never do that. He didn't seem like that kind of person.

That's why in the morning, trying to avoid him, Harry woke up earlier than usual, got ready and rushed to his car, hoping not to meet the person who had made his way into his head all day. And it absolutely doesn't matter that it was around 6 in the morning and the work in his office starts at 9. Not at all. Anything to not meet Louis again and forget how to breathe. Anything to not remind himself that he's just a miserable coward. Anything to not fall into the gulf, where he has been fearing to appear in.

In front of Styles was a paper with some text printed on it, but all he could picture were the images from that night. Seemed like he could still feel the touch of Louis' lips to his own, like he could still taste his flavor, could feel the softness of the skin under his touch, could bury his nose into his hair and feel so good.

Harry shook his head. There's only one thing in his head, so beautiful, amazing, bright. Perfect.

Styles slapped his hand against the wood of the desk, grabbing his head and burying his fingers in his hair desperately.

This craziness can't last any longer. All working day was fucked up already. Harry hadn't done anything to make the pile of papers in front of him smaller, and everything because of Louis. 

He could only imagine how Tomlinson had reacted to the situation, what he felt, what thoughts were in his head and what will happen to them, how they're going to talk to one another, since they were living next to each other.

Understanding that he can't do anything, he folded the papers in a straight bundle and clicked the button on the telephone:

"Gloria, the report is ready, come take it!"

Then he took off his glasses and leaned on the back of his chair, closing his eyes.

But the answer wasn't heard. He clicked the button once more.

"Gloria? Did you fall asleep there?" 

Nothing.

Annoyed, Harry made his way out of his cabinet quickly and headed to the hallway, where he didn't spot anyone. His secretary wasn't there. Apparently she went out. Or...

Harry looked at his watch. Of course it's the lunch time and everyone was gone. Gloria indeed needed a break, since her work wasn't one of the best ones, especially with an unbearable boss like Harry.

Sighing, Harry decided to take the papers there himself. Five hours of continuous sitting isn't a good thing after all.

While he was walking through the hallways, almost all the workers mannerly greeted him, some even asked about his well being. Harry answered and thanked everyone, going to the story below.

And only when he was already there, he remembered that there was the staff department as well. That means Louis has to be somewhere nearby. He absolutely didn't want to meet with him, but at the same time he had to make sure that everything that happened between them wasn't an illusion and Louis himself wasn't a result of his imagination, that he had made out of loneliness.

Quickly giving the papers to the director of the branch, Harry had almost left the room, when he heard a noise and turning around, he saw how the bundle of papers flew into the air and dispersed on the floor, and the causer of that had slipped over them and now was laying on the ground carelessly, not thinking about getting up. He was just laying in star shape with his eyes closed, smiling a bit. 

The first instinct was to run, hide and make sure no one could see him. But Harry knew that he couldn't leave, because he couldn't help the urge to be near the guy, laying on the floor, in the center of the room. Because he attracts people, not even realizing it. Because you can't just want to leave him.

Shaking his head and thinking, that he's a complete idiot, Harry approached Louis, who was still laying on the floor with closed eyes, and touched his shoulder, making him open his eyes wide and look at the curly-headed man.

Styles swallowed. Whereas Louis just smiled happily, as if he just got offered a huge box of chocolate, raising and sitting up.

Seemed like he was just smiling but that smile was saying to Harry: "You're a bastard. You just ran away from this sunshine, just left him like a fucking whore after drunk sex."

And he's completely right. Harry acted like a cunt. And now he was fucking embarrassed. What if Louis seriously thinks that it was just sex and now Harry regrets it?

"Louis, I-," Harry was about to start apologizing, but felt a soft finger on his lips right away. Louis, not resisting, caressed Harry's lower lip a bit, opening his mouth like he wanted to feel the same thing.

"It's okay, Harry, you don't have to say anything. After all you're not obliged." He smiled, but the sad kind of smile, that made Harry's chest heavier.

He had never felt something like this before. Never wanted to make someone smile this hard.

"I understand that it was just sex," Louis said and got closer to Harry, whispering: "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Harry had two options: just thank the guy, that somehow managed to make his way under his skin, forgetting the best night of his life like a terrible nightmare, or to make a step towards the gulf, that he had been fearing for so long.

Of course he understands that one night was nothing, it's not even a long period of time and it's impossible to say that he's in love, when all that was between them, was a bewitching one night stand. It's just... It's worth it. And he wants to drown in that gulf.

He saw from the look on Louis' face that he was waiting , when Harry will make the told decision. And that solved everything.

And it doesn't matter that they know each other for no more than three days. That there was nothing between them but a physical contact. But Harry knew that he won't be able to forget that guy with ocean-blue eyes and stunning smile. That's why he closes his eyes and kisses Louis softly, surprised how their lips fit just perfectly and the feeling of completeness fills him up, when he's next to Louis. It's impossible to explain, but it's a fact.

And fuck that a whole bunch of workers is around them, who had stopped their work and right now are looking at their boss and the guy from the staff department. That they had already started whispering behind their backs. That they had started to discuss and criticize. Fuck everything.

Louis was the first to pull away, breathing heavily and licking his lips, looking at Harry with amusement clear in his eyes.

"Does this mean...?" he started, raising his brow questioningly.

Harry smiled.

"This means that we have to try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed translating this story so much and I really really hope you enjoyed reading this like I did xx

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter took me literally forever to translate, because I've started it before school and after the school has started I had a lot of homework and no free time, so yeah.  
> Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
